


Adore You

by lunaleviosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Luna/Octavia (OC), Multi, Romance, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter), Underage Drinking, drunk truth or dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaleviosa/pseuds/lunaleviosa
Summary: This fanfiction took forever to write, please enjoy :)This fanfic isn’t a slowburn whatsoever <\3All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, although I do not like her nor support her.This is also an AU where all the characters survive the Battle of Hogwarts, the way it should’ve been.The characters are all above the age of 18, so technically George and Fred are the only ones who can legally drink alcohol. They’re 21, everyone in the Golden Trio era is 19, and Ginny is 18.
Relationships: Background - Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Background - Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Background - Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Octavia Louise (OC)
Kudos: 1





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, the following chapters will be much longer <3

"Ginny, give back my sweater!" Ron shouted, chasing his little sister down the hallway. "Only if you can catch it!" Ginny teased, throwing his sweater over the handrails of the staircase.

Ron huffed and walked down the steps, giving Ginny a nasty look. She giggled at her brother's frustration and went to join the rest of the group in Percy's old bedroom.

Ginny sat right next to Octavia on the couch, Harry and Hermione were sitting on the floor playing Wizard's Chess and Fred and George were eating different candies and talking about their craziest Quidditch games.

"—One time, Angelina was cheering my name from her broom, so I looked in her direction and almost got knocked off my broom by a Bludger!" George said, trying to one-up Fred's previous story about how he got into a nasty argument with a Hufflepuff after they beat Gryffindor. The conversation wasn't that interesting, but it was better than watching Harry and Hermione sit in very focused silence.

Ron came back upstairs looking red and aggravated. He sat down next to Harry and watched him and Hermione play chess. He leaned over towards Harry and whispered, "I can't believe you're dating my sister, mate. She's the worst."

Harry's cheeks went pink, and he tried to whisper, although it was pretty loud and everyone could hear him. "She's not my girlfriend, Ron." Fred and George burst into booming laughter, and Ginny started laughing while she started to blush. Octavia's eyes went wide and she laughed too.

"Oh, sure, I bet you've been snogging for months!" Ron teased, seeming to be a little calmer. Harry rolled his eyes and continued playing chess, eventually dominating the game. Ginny laughed and turned towards Octavia.

"I do like him," Ginny started, then she mischievously smiled and continued. "He kissed me last night." Octavia's eyes went wide, looking at her friend surprisingly.

Octavia and the rest of the group had been suspecting that Harry and Ginny had been seeing each other, but they couldn't confirm it.

"Really? What was it like?" Octavia asked.

"Amazing, he was super gentle and he asked me for permission before we actually kissed." Ginny said, while blushing and her eyes glistening. "It was super sweet but romantic at the same time."

Octavia giggled softly and placed her hand on Ginny's leg. "I'm happy for you, Gin. You deserve someone like Harry, someone who will treat you right."

The two girls were laughing with each other talking about their past relationships, until Fred had caught all of their attention and said him and George were going to pick up lunch. "We'll be back in an hour or so, don't do anything too stupid." Fred teased, shutting the door behind him and his brother.

"I'll have to leave too, I'm supposed to be picking Luna up so she can hang around the Burrow for a while." Ginny said, standing up and grabbing her keys.

"Luna? You mean Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked, looking shocked and confused at the same time.

"Yes, me and her recently got back into contact with each other, and she wants to come over and see you all. I was thinking she could stay over, if that's okay with you guys." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Octavia hadn't heard from Luna since their parents went on a business trip to France together two years ago. Octavia had been staying with the Weasleys, and Luna was with some of her extended family members. Luna was a childhood friend of hers, and when they stopped talking it felt like a piece of Octavia was missing.

Luna's extended family thought that Octavia's family wasn't a good environment for her, so they took Luna away from her dad, eventually making the two distant. Whether Octavia cared to admit it or not, she felt like over the years her and Luna's relationship was more than just friendship.

Octavia was nineteen, and throughout her last few years at Hogwarts, she got to experiment with different people, including girls. By the end of her seventh year, she had come out as bisexual. Luna had come out as pansexual in their fourth year, which Octavia had been expecting for awhile considering how she watched Luna's interest in more people than just men increase. The girls had shared a few "I love yous," but they were strictly platonic, nothing else.

Ginny had eventually gathered all her things, and she was about to walk out the door when she turned around and gestured for Harry to come with her. He got up, told Ron to take his spot, and then him and Ginny walked out the door.

It was only Octavia, Ron, and Hermione left at the house. Octavia went to the kitchen to look for something to drink, when she spotted a large bottle of Firewhisky sitting on the counter. All she could think about was how much fun it would be to get drunk with her friends and do the dumbest stuff possible.

Fred and George had walked through the door with lunch in their hands. Ron and Hermione left the chess game, and they all gathered around the table for lunch. Coincidentally, Ginny and Harry had walked in with Luna Lovegood standing behind them.

Luna looked just like she did when they were kids. Long blonde hair that went all the way down to her hips, eyes the color of the ocean, and she was wearing a white shirt with ruffles on it, a light purple shaw, and light grey ripped jeans.

Luna looked up at Octavia and smiled, running towards her and embracing her in a hug. "Tavia! It's been so long." Luna chimed, eyeing her up and down.

"Luna, I missed you so much. I can't believe we haven't spoken in two years." Octavia said, pulling away from the hug and looking her old friend in the eyes.

"Crazy, indeed. My father talks about you all the time, he's glad we're seeing each other again. He misses your family too, but he wants me back, so for now he's staying away." Luna spoke softly, trying not to draw attention to her back story.

"Luna Lovegood, long time no see!" Ron beamed, walking toward Luna, Hermione close behind him. They awkwardly shook each other's hand, and Hermione hugged her. They chatted for a brief moment about the time they all went to Hogsmede together, but eventually everyone sat down and started eating.

Conversation was happening everywhere, Fred, George, Harry and Ron debating what the coolest magical thing in the house was, and the girls catching up with each other.

"So, Luna have you been seeing anyone?" Ginny asked, lowering her brow and smiling mischievously.

"No, after me and Parvati ended things, I've taken a break from relationships." Luna said softly, smiling and putting a piece of pork chop into her mouth. "How about you?"

Ginny started blushing furiously, and she whispered, "Well, me and Harry have a little thing going on." All the girls started giggling, especially Hermione since Ginny had just confirmed her suspicions.

The conversation carried on into them laughing and catching up while the boys conversation was getting more heated by Ron and George arguing whether the clock or the dishes washing themselves was cooler.

After the group ate lunch, they all went to sit in the living room. Octavia had remembered seeing the Firewhisky, but figured she should wait until later tonight to get it.

"Luna, have you heard any from Neville?" Ginny asked.

 _God— I haven't spoken to Neville in forever._ Octavia thought to herself, then looked up to Luna as she answered.

"Actually, I have. He got engaged to Hannah Abbott about a month or so ago, very sweet girl, and he's moved into a house about around an hour from here. He also started teaching Herbology at Hogwarts, so overall Neville is doing very well."

Octavia was so happy to hear this. Out of everyone she knew, Neville was the one person who deserved to live a happy life.

Octavia and Neville had been very close friends, and she missed him a lot. His laughter was contagious and his personality lit up the room. She loved him like a brother.

The group talked until it was already past dinner time, but none of them were hungry since they ate lunch late. Octavia had decided it was a good idea to bring out the Firewhiskey.

"Hey, Gin, I'm going to get the Firewhiskey." Ginny nodded her agreement, and Octavia got up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the bottle and walked back into the living room, handing it to Hermione so she could pour them all glasses.

After everyone had their glasses in hand, they all sat on the floor in a circle.

"We should play a game, truth or dare, but if you don't want to do the dare, you drink." Ginny suggested.

Everyone's responses were enthusiastic and excited, so everyone took a swallow of their drinks to start the game off.

Ginny looked over at Fred and said, "Truth or dare?" Fred picked dare, and Ginny had dared him to let Ron slap him as hard as he can.

Fred hesitated, but it didn't take long before Ron was standing in front of him ready to hit.

Fred rolled his eyes and said, "You're weak anyways."

"Ooh- just you wait." Ron said, slapping Fred in the face as hard as he could. The smack was loud, and Fred cursed loudly. Everyone started to laugh and take more sips of their drinks until they were all drunken with laughter.

A few more dares had flown around, like Hermione had dared Ginny to give Harry a hickey, which was hilarious for the group. Both Ginny and Harry were drunk, which made it all the funnier.

George dared Luna to tell them about her first time with a girl, which Luna couldn't really recall, but all the details were equally as steamy as the next.

It was Luna's turn, and she turned towards Octavia and said, "Truth or dare?" Octavia hesitated, knowing that Luna could come up with some pretty horrid dares, but she trusted her. "Dare."

_"I dare you to pick one girl from the group to kiss."_


	2. Shell Cottage Kisses

Octavia looked around the circle and was considering her options wisely. Luna would've been the easiest option, considering she knew her the longest, but she didn't want to make their relationship weird from a drunk kiss.

As if her mind was being read, Ginny started obnoxiously laughing with Hermione and suggested "Why don't you kiss Luna? She's the one who dared you after all." Octavia's eyes went wide and she turned to look at Luna.

Luna's face seemed like she wouldn't care, and she actually nodded her head in agreement. She motioned her hand for Octavia to come over to her, and then she got up on her knees.

Octavia's heart was racing, to everyone else, this kiss would be platonic, but not for her. She took a deep breath and got on her knees, too.

Fred and George started a countdown from 5, and when they hit 1, Luna stood on her knees a little bit and their lips crashed into each other. It was like little lighting bolts were electrifying Octavia's body, and she loved it.

Luna pulled away from the kiss, drunk, but smiling at Octavia with that sweet smile of hers. Octavia's heart fluttered, but she scooted herself back over to her spot in the circle, clearly flustered and blushing furiously.

Everyone cheered for the two girls, Fred being the loudest, than Harry, and then Ron and George. Hermione and Ginny were just shrieking and laughing along with the rest of group.

A few more truths and dares had gone around, and eventually it was almost three in the morning. Fred went to his room and came back with 8 Hangover cures. He handed each of them one and they all drank them. Octavia's vision went from a drunken blur to her normal eyesight, and she didn't feel dizzy anymore.

"Alright you lot, we're off to bed... don't kill yourselves." George said, standing up and walking to his room, Fred close behind.

Hermione and Ginny went back to their shared room too, which was just across the hall from Octavia's. "Sleep well, you two." Octavia smiled, standing up to walk to her bedroom.

"You too, Tavia." Hermione said, motioning for Ginny to come inside the room.

Octavia smiled, and she turned around towards Luna. "My room is open, whenever you're going to sleep."

Luna smiled. "I know, Ginny already told me."

Octavia shot Ginny a confused look, and all Ginny did in response was wink. Then Ginny walked into her room and shut the door behind herself.

"Well then you two, I'll be off to bed aswell. Come on, Harry." Ron said, pulling Harry by the arm towards their bedroom.

Eventually everyone had gone to their rooms to sleep, and Octavia was laying on her bed. Luna was across the room sleeping on an air mattress Hermione had given her. Octavia looked at the clock on her dresser, and it read "4:05 AM."

Octavia swung her legs over the bed and walked towards the door. She turned the knob and tried opening her squeaky door without making too much noise. She didn't want to wake Luna after all.

She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed herself a glass of water. She heard footsteps from behind her, making the floor creak. "Who's there?" Octavia whispered.

"Lumos," the voice whispered, and Octavia saw the outline of Luna. "Sorry if I startled you, I heard you leave and I got curious."

"Oh- no problem, I was just getting myself a glass of water." Octavia said, setting the cup down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She wanted to ask Luna what she thought of the kiss, and she couldn't think of another time where they'd be alone like this.

"Hey, about the kiss, I hope it wasn't weird for you, it was just a dare," Octavia began.

Luna giggled and looked her in the eyes. "It's okay, I actually enjoyed it." She said softly.

Octavia's eyes went wide. Enjoyed it? Octavia definitely did, but she didn't think Luna felt that way too.

"It was nice, I'm glad you picked me." Luna said, taking a step forward towards Octavia, her eyes and lips enticing.

Octavia was nervous, in a good way. She'd never felt this close to someone before, and she loved the thought of Luna kissing her again. Octavia took a step forward and looked Luna in the eyes.

"I was actually hoping for more." Luna said, darting her eyes from Octavia's eyes to her lips.

Before Octavia could even respond, Luna cupped her cheeks with her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Luna's lips were soft and sweet, and the kiss felt like something Octavia longed for all her life. They had known each other so long, but Octavia never knew that Luna felt this way about her. It was almost breathtaking.

Luna pulled away from the kiss, and walked back to the bedroom, smirking and brushing her hair out of her face. Octavia felt like time had stopped, and she could barely breathe she was so flustered, but elated too. She grabbed her water off the island and walked back to her room.

———————————————————————

The next morning Hermione came to Octavia's door to wake her up. "Tavia, breakfast is almost ready!"

Octavia slowly opened her eyes and barely managed to say, "Coming." She was so tired, she barely got any sleep last night. She sat up and saw that Luna had already left the room, so she changed her clothes and brushed her hair. Then she walked out of her bedroom to see everyone in the living room, while Hermione and Ron were finishing up the breakfast in the kitchen.

Luna was talking to Ginny about what it was like being a Magizoologist, meanwhile Fred, George, and Harry were talking about the best brooms for Quidditch. Luna looked up and saw Octavia, and motioned for her to come and sit with them.

"—We don't study dragons often, but I've been taking care of a group of Grindylows. Misunderstood creatures really, they just have a rough life."

Luna continued to talk about different creatures, like the group of Demiguises that tried to escape their enclosure, and the infestation of Bowtruckles they had during the summer. Octavia could hear both conversations, both equally as entertaining, until Hermione called everyone over for breakfast.

They all sat down and resumed the conversations from before, when Errol came squawking and flying into the window above the kitchen table. Ron turned his chair around and picked up the letter that was addressed to "My brothers and sister, From: Bill and Fleur"

"Looks like Bill has written us a letter." Ron said. Ginny snatched the letter out of his hand, and started reading it.

"Hello Weasleys, Fleur has invited you all to come stay at our house, Mom and Dad have been staying here to help us renovate. We finally think it's ready for guests, and we'd love if you'd come stay tonight. Love, Bill and Fleur."

Everyone agreed to going, then Hermione stood up and gathered everyone's plates and cups to wash. Harry went into the kitchen so he could help wash the dishes too.

"I'll write back to Bill, let him know we're coming." George said, getting up to grab a piece of paper and a quill. Luna had been sitting across from Octavia, and she looked up at her and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked, her eyes reminiscing the moment from last night.

"A little tired, but okay." Octavia said softly, looking into Luna's ocean blue eyes. Fred and Ron had started talking about their best Quidditch matches, and Ginny got up to "help wash the dishes," but Octavia knew she only wanted to be with Harry.

Octavia turned her attention back to Luna. "I'm glad you're back, I don't know what I would do if we never spoke again, probably go insane." Both girls laughed, and Luna agreed with the statement.

"I'm hoping my father can sort something out with the rest of my family, I miss spending time with your family." Luna whispered, trying to keep her past a secret, although it didn't matter because Ron and Fred were oblivious to their surroundings.

George had walked back into the room, and he handed the letter to Errol so he could deliver it. He mumbled an address, and Errol flew away. He turned around towards Fred and said, "So, I was thinking we could play a few rounds of Quidditch, we have plenty of brooms in the downstairs closet."

Fred shot up out of his chair and darted to the closet to get himself a broom. Fred's loud running caught the attention of Hermione, who stuck her head around the kitchen door and said "What's going on?"

Ron stood up and said, "We're going to play Quidditch," which caught the attention of Ginny, who immediately dropped the cup she was washing and raced to the closet to get her broom, followed by Harry.

Luna and Octavia laughed at how excited the Weasleys were over Quidditch, and stood up to get their brooms. Luna hadn't had the best experience with flying brooms, nor did Hermione, so they both agreed to keep score.

Eventually everyone got out to the field, and Fred and George stood in front of everyone. After going over the basic rules, Fred started to speak. "Alright, we'll choose the teams, I'll go first, then George can pick his team." Fred scanned the group, looking for possible players.

After everyone had chosen their teams, Fred, Ron and Ginny being on one team, and George, Harry, and Octavia being on the other, Hermione had announced the game could begin. Everyone looked ready, and Luna had shouted "Go!"

Hermione threw the Quaffle into the air and then released the Snitch, putting the game in full force. Harry and Ginny shot up into the sky, knocking each other around trying to catch the Snitch.

George caught the Quaffle and flew towards the other side, throwing it to Octavia. She caught it, and made her way over to the goalposts.

The Quaffle was heavy, and it was certainly giving Octavia a run for her money as she held it tightly against her body. Ron was at his post, very focused and mumbling words of encouragement to himself. Octavia could sense Fred coming up behind her, so she flew higher into the sky, flying in a zig zag pattern.

Fred flew up above her, and swooped down, bumping into her broom and making her drop the Quaffle. Fred grabbed the ball and flew over to the other side. Octavia huffed to herself and turned around, flying at a quick speed to the other side.

George was at the ready, and as Fred launched the Quaffle his way, George looked towards Octavia, signaling for her to be ready near the goalposts. The Quaffle flew at George at a crazy speed, and George quickly caught it and whacked it up into the air, launching it straight at Octavia.

Octavia caught the Quaffle and raced towards Ron, who was very focused at his post. Octavia saw Fred coming up behind her, so she swooped down lower, then higher again, eventually reaching the goalposts and throwing the Quaffle with all her might into the left hoop.

"SCORE FOR OCTAVIA'S TEAM!" Hermione called out. Harry looked down at the game and laughed aloud, smirking at Ginny with an arrogant look.

"Nice one, Tavia!" George called out from the other side of the field.

The game continued for another thirty minutes,Harry and Ginny almost knocking each other off their brooms trying to catch the Snitch, and the two opposing teams hurtling Quaffles at each other, until Harry caught the Snitch near the right corner of the field.

The teams were both sweating and laughing about the game, and Hermione and Ginny helped Harry with the bruise on his chest from where Fred had hit him with a Quaffle. Octavia wiped the sweat off her forehead, and caught up to Luna who was chatting with Ron.

Luna turned around to see Octavia jogging up next to her, and sweetly smiled.

"You did really good out there, Tavia!" Octavia laughed and thanked her, and the group walked back to The Burrow.

"Alright you lot, best start packing for Bill and Fleur's. We should be leaving soon." Fred announced, pulling his suitcase from the closet.

Octavia walked back to her room, Luna following close behind. Luna shut the door behind them both, and sighed softly. Octavia turned around to face her, when Luna stepped forward and grabbed her right hand.

"I really did enjoy watching you, Tavia." Luna beamed, her blue eyes shining.

"I've always loved playing, you'll have to watch me more." Octavia said, very proud of her win. Luna giggled and walked to the back of the room to gather her items, and Octavia did the same.

After the girls gathered their items and packed them away in their suitcases, Luna started to walk out the door until Octavia grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

The girls locked eyes for a moment, and then Octavia pulled Luna in by the waist for a passionate kiss. Just like the night in the kitchen, the kiss was electrifying, and Octavia could feel shivers all down her spine. Luna took her right hand and wrapped it around Octavia's waist, then placed her left hand on Octavia's cheek.

Octavia eventually pulled away, blushing furiously and smiling wide into Luna's eyes. "We best get going, wouldn't want to hold up the group." Luna whispered, smiling back and giggling.

The moment had been sweet and sincere, and Octavia couldn't wait for the possibilities of this new spark they'd formed. The two girls walked into the living room, seeing everyone with their suitcases, coats, and anything else they needed in hand.

"We should use the Floo Network, it'll be the most convenient way to get there." George suggested, and so it was that everyone made there way over to the fireplace.

Fred went first, then George, then Ron, and so on and so forth until it was Octavia's turn. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped inside the fireplace. "Shell Cottage!"

Octavia could feel everything around her start to spin, and her vision went blurry. It was like she was falling through a never ending tunnel, although there was light just within her eyesight. Suddenly, as if time had stopped, she fell in the grass in front of Bill and Fleur's house.

Fleur was greeting Hermione and Ginny, meanwhile Bill was helping everyone move in their belongings. Octavia had always seen Fleur as an older sister, so this little vacation would be nice for her, considering she hadn't seen Fleur or Bill in quite a long time.

"Octavia! So glad you're 'ere!" Fleur chimed, kissing Tavia on the cheek and hugging her. "Come inside, it's quite cold out 'ere."

Inside, Bill was catching up with his siblings, while Luna and Hermione were sitting near the fireplace with hot chocolate that Fleur had prepared.

Octavia sat down next to them, and the crackling fire made Luna's face light up. There were flames in Luna's eyes, and Octavia thought she looked beautiful. Hermione glanced up and caught Octavia looking at Luna, and she giggled quietly.

"What are you on about?" Octavia asked, looking suspiciously at her friend.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione said, smirking mischievously. Ginny had stopped talking to her brothers and walked over to the group of girls, along with Fleur.

"I didn't want Molly to 'ear this, but we've got drinks in the fridge, they should be leaving soon." Fleur whispered, leaning in towards the girls so nobody else could hear.

Octavia raised her eyebrows and gave an excited smile. The girls laughed and started telling stories about their funniest moments at Hogwarts.

The following evening consisted of Harry, Ron, Fred and George playing Wizard's Chess, Ron and Fred being on a team and Harry and George on the other, Fleur and Hermione baking chocolate chip cookies, and Ginny, Luna, Octavia and Bill talking about what they want to do with their lives as they got older.

"—I've actually been working at Gringrotts as a Curse Breaker, it's quite an interesting job, there's always something new happening." Bill said, and he continued to talk about what it was like working there. Eventually, Molly and Arthur left, and Fleur had brought out a tray of cookies that had different colors of icing on them.

After everyone got their cookies, they all sat in a circle on the living room floor. Octavia was next to Luna, and she grabbed a blanket off the couch and draped it over the two girls so Octavia could hold Luna's hand without the group seeing. She reached over for Luna's hand, and their fingers intertwined.

Luna's hand was soft and small, while Octavia's was larger. Hermione glanced over again, and saw the two hands moving under the blanket. She looked over at Octavia, raised her eyebrows and giggled quietly.

Octavia started blushing as she realized her friend had seen the two holding hands. She smiled back at her nervously, and brushed the hair that had fallen in front of her face away.

Once everyone finished eating their cookies, Fleur went back into the kitchen to grab the Pure Malt Whiskey. The Weasleys had gotten into a very heated argument on who's Christmas sweater was made better, so Hermione scooted herself closer to Octavia and Luna.

Hermione leaned towards Octavia and whispered in her ear, "So you and Luna are a thing?" Octavia's stomach tightened and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"No- not yet at least. Just a little bit of flirtatious interaction is all," Octavia whispered back. "But please don't say anything yet, I don't really want the group knowing about it." Obviously Octavia wasn't about to tell Hermione about the kisses, that was a story for later.

Hermione nodded her head and smiled. "I knew it. The way you two looked at each other was adorable. I wish someone would look at me like that, you know?"

Octavia scoffed. "What do you mean? It's obvious you and Ron have a thing for each other!" Which earned her a hit on the arm from Hermione.

"No we don't!" Hermione laughed, starting to blush and cover her face with her hands.

Octavia rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh please, I've seen the look in his eyes when he stares at you. He's mesmerized by the thought of you!"

Octavia hadn't realized her volume had gotten a little louder than a whisper, but luckily the only person she caught the attention of was Luna, who was listening to the Weasleys argue. They were still holding hands, and Luna quickly let go when she saw Hermione sitting in front of Octavia.

The girls continued to talk, and then Fleur came back into the room with the Whiskey.

"Sorry it took so long, I 'ad to use the restroom." Fleur said, and then she placed the Whiskey and ten cups in the center of the circle. Everyone grabbed a glass and poured themselves the desired amount of Whiskey they wanted. Octavia didn't plan on drinking that much, she wasn't looking to get blackout drunk.

Around thirty minutes later, Ginny was on her third or fourth glass, and she was definitely tipsy. She scooted herself closer to Harry and pulled him in for kiss in front of everyone. They made out for around a minute, and then Ginny pulled away leaving Harry blushing furiously and flustered. The Weasley boys all looked disgusted, while the girls were cheering her on.

Ginny and Harry hadn't confirmed that they were dating: or even hooking up for that matter. The group had to just assume because of how flirty they were with each other. It was basically obvious, so Ginny making out with Harry wasn't a shock.

Bill, being a semi-responsible adult, helped his wife up and told everyone they were off to bed. He said that they had Hangover Cures in the kitchen cupboard if we needed them, and that the rooms upstairs were for us, so we could choose which one we wanted to sleep in. Then they both waved goodnight to us and left the living room.

It was almost two in the morning, and most of the group, (Excluding Luna, Octavia, and Hermione) weren't able to form coherent sentences. The three girls that weren't drunk, were slightly tipsy since they hadn't had that much to drink, although they all wanted to let loose for a night.

Hermione, seeing that Ron was falling asleep on Harry's shoulder, suggested that he get to bed and then helped him up.

Hermione was walking Ron towards his bedroom, when she turned her head back and said, "I think I'll be staying in Ronald's room tonight, make sure he doesn't do anything odd."

Octavia shot Hermione a mischievous look and winked. Hermione rolled her eyes and helped Ron into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Ginny, being very drunk, turned to Octavia and barely managed to say, "Looks like... I'll be with... Harry tonight." Her words were slurred and slow, and Octavia figured she really needed some sleep. She stood up and offered her hand out to Ginny, because she was sure she'd fall over if she tried to walk by herself.

Eventually Octavia helped Ginny get into her bed, and then Harry, a little less drunk, walked into the room and shut the door once Octavia left. When she had come back to sit with Luna, she realized Fred and George had already gone to bed too, so it was just her and Luna sitting in the living room.

Surprisingly, the fire hadn't gone out. It was still burning bright and crackling, making Luna's face light up and her eyes turn to flames. She was beautiful; mesmerizing almost. Octavia couldn't help herself, and she leaned in for a kiss.

Luna scooted herself closer, and Octavia wrapped her hands around Luna's waist. Luna's hands cupped Octavia's cheeks, and the two completely melted into the kiss. Octavia pulled away from the kiss and planted another soft one on Luna's forehead.

Eventually the two girls walked into the bedroom just across from Ginny's, and instead of sleeping far apart, they crawled into the same bed, falling asleep curled in each other's arms.


End file.
